


Sparring

by Kyarorain



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-09
Updated: 2007-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Marcus and Lowen's B support really just sparring? Or is it... "sparring"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

  
"Hrrmph!" The deep sound erupted from within Marcus's throat as the muscles in his body  moved along with his energetic thrust. He had himself pressed up against Lowen's back  while the two of them stood up, using the wall for support. Today, Marcus had decided  that he and Lowen would try a new way to have sex, just to liven things up a little,  and it was proving to be a bit of a tricky process.  
  
"Urrgh..." Lowen didn't mind having sex with Marcus. He wasn't sure how he had fallen  in love with Marcus in the first place. Honestly, nobody in Elibe had any clue how it  had happened, even Marcus himself, but at least the sex was good so it didn't matter.  The problem was that Marcus was going a little too hard on him. His body began to sag.  A few seconds later, he gave up the battle to stay upright and his knees hit the floor.  
  
Marcus directed a disapproving stare at the panting cavalier, narrowing his eyes. It  was unbelievable to him that Lowen could be having such a difficult time with this process. Was sex up against the wall really that hard? "What, can't you stand up,  Lowen? What kind of a knight can't take a single blow of my spear?"  
  
There was a certain fact a lot of people did not know about Marcus and wouldn't even  want to in the first place - he used some very strange euphemisms when it came to sex.  
  
"Y-yes, sir!" Lowen gasped out, mustering all his strength into getting back onto his  feet. He steadied his body against the wall and drew in a few deep breaths. How  shameful this was indeed. He, a knight of Pherae who had served Lord Eliwood himself,  couldn't even stay upright during sex! It wasn't like he had ever prepared himself for  this, being far more used to doing it in a comfortable bed.  
  
"And again!" Marcus sank his fingers deep into Lowen's hips and went for another  plunge. "Grrarr!"  
  
"Ooff!" Lowen exclaimed. His eyes grew wide beneath the thick mop of hair that  concealed them from view. Marcus's strength was indeed a force to be reckoned with,  even when it came to sex. Clearly, the paladin was enjoying this very much. That wasn't  to say Lowen wasn't enjoying it, he was just finding it surprisingly rough today. It  would be nice if Marcus could be a little more gentle. Thank Elimine for lube, Lowen  thought.  
  
"Ha!" Marcus paused, breathing heavily as he prepared for another thrust. "And how  about this one?" Yet again, his body bucked with even more force than was really  necessary.  
  
"Hunngggh!" Lowen practically flattened against the wall, his face pressing up against  it with an audible smack. Yet again, he found himself falling to his knees. "Ahh..."  
  
"Lowen..." Marcus put his hands on his own hips and tutted. "If a mere glancing thrust  like that is enough to dismount you, you need far more training! Now listen...before we  meet to spar again..." 'Spar' as an euphemism for the act of intercourse was just  another one of Marcus's bizarre word choices.  
  
"Not... yet..." Lowen protested, struggling back to his feet and putting his hands  against the wall to steady himself. "I can... still take more... Sir Marcus... Please  continue..."  
  
" ...... All right, then!" Marcus grinned. He knew Lowen wouldn't give up so easily,  during one of their 'sparring' sessions. "Next, take...that!!"


End file.
